Hate You, Love You
by KHwhitelion
Summary: Brittany was crying. Right in front of him. Something she would normally never do. Even worse, she claims it was his fault. But he can't remember doing anything wrong--so IS that the reason? AlvinXBrittany


**Hi all you readers! KHwhitelion here. With my first 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' fanficiton. I used to watch this show as a kid and loved it….but recently, I've found myself exploring the fandom once again. I blame the Squeakual.**

**Anyway, here's a cute-ish AlvinxBrittany story I wrote on a whim while bored. They're my favorite couple :) **

**Ah yes, this is based on the tv series, not the movie.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

She was crying.  
_Her_.  
_Crying_.

Right in front of him.

"B-Brittany?" He managed, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. The bossy chipette had a knack for taking him by surprise, but this....this was completely new to him.

"Brittany...." he tried again, when she refused to respond, "what's--"  
"mind you own business, Alvin!" She suddenly shrieked, her petite hands curling into fists as she spun around, abruptly fleeing the situation and leaving him there alone to think.

Raising an arm, he pulled his hat from his head; using his free hand to mop his brow. He didn't understand. What....what on earth could make Brittany cry like that?

He turned his head, stray but apparent whispers catching his attention. "_What_?!" he snapped, scowling at a group of fellow students--the ones responsible for the noise. "You got something to say?"

The whispering ceased; the students shuffling away from him in embarrassment.

Exhaling sharply, Alvin re-stationed his hat, then took off down the hall. He was going to find out what happened to Brittany--whether she liked it or not.

---------

Yet, the pink clad chipette failed to show up to their next class. Science or not, they weren't dissecting anything so there was no real reason for her absence. Alvin grimaced, sinking further into his seat.

"Today class," the teacher began, apparently oblivious to the absentee, "we will be studying...."

He went on to explain the essence of the lesson, but Alvin's thoughts were elsewhere.

On _her_.

On _Brittany_.

Every time he blinked, he saw her raw, shining eyes; the pain behind them manifesting itself in the form of large salty tears that ran down her pale cheeks like miniature waterfalls.

She looked so sad....no....no it was more than sadness. She was _heartbroken_.

But...._why_?

"Argh!"

This was making his head hurt.

"Can I _help_ you, Mr. Seville?"

He stopped, his teacher's voice registering only seconds after realizing his exclamation of frustration had been out loud. Crap.

"Mr. Seville, I'm waiting for an answer."

Alvin's eyelid twitched. He did so not want to be dealing with this right now....

"Alvin--"

"Yeah, you _can_ help me with something, matter o' fact!" he cried angrily, "how come no one here," he said, making a swooping gesture with his arm, "seems to care that Brittany _isn't_ in class?!". The words were sharp, edgy; filled with foreign emotion. Alvin continued to glare at his teacher, but his thoughts never left the crying chipette.

After a ten second staring contest, his teacher crossed his arms, taking two steps towards the boy. "Ms. Miller was excused from class due to her inability to pull herself together." he explained flatly.

Alvin's jaw dropped a fraction, in contrast to his rapidly rising temper.

"What?!" he cried, nearly jumping atop his desk, "_What_?! 'Inability to pull herself together?!' Did you even _bother_ asking what was _wrong_ with her?!". He was close to furious now, though, truth be told, he didn't know why. The thought of leaving that poor girl and her tear stained face to cry alone out there....he couldn't believe anyone would be so cruel.  
"Look, I'm sorry she's so upset, Alvin, I really am, but dealing with students' personal lives isn't part of my job."

Looks like that 'anyone' was his teacher.

"Well, it's part of _mine_." Without waiting for a reply, Alvin jumped from his seat to the floor, and within moments, he was out the door; his teacher's protests drowned out against his raging thoughts.

He _was_ going to find out what was wrong.

He _was_ going to find out why she was crying.

He just had to find _her_ first.

* * *

She couldn't believe it.  
How could she have done such a thing? And in front of _him_ no less! The image she'd worked so hard to create....of a headstrong, material girl with a can do attitude and unbreakable spirit....shattered because she'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Right in front of the problem himself.

"I-it's not f-fair...." she sniffed, hugging herself as she shrank even further into the corner of the wall she'd been leaning against, "w-what did I do to d-deserve this?"

Her voice died on the last word--class may have been in session, but that didn't mean stray kids weren't trickled about the school: kids that, should they see her, would report her for not being in a designated class room. Didn't matter if she was crying her heart out: rules were rules.

Actually, she _should_ have been heading to the nurse's office--she'd been told to go there after showing up to Science a complete mess--but the last thing she wanted was for some nitpicky, middle-aged woman prying her nose where it didn't belong.

Besides, even if she _did_ feel like talking....she wouldn't know where to begin.

So much seemed to have happened in such short a time....it was a tad overwhelming.

And more than a little embarrassing.

"Oh, why _me_?!" She sobbed, pulling her legs towards her and burying her head in her knees.

* * *

"Brittany!" Alvin called, poking his head into the cafeteria. In his hurry, he'd forgotten to ask the teacher where he'd sent the poor girl, and had resigned to playing a painstaking guessing game of where she might be. "Course, there's no guarantee that moron even told her to go somewhere." Alvin muttered dryly, abandoning his search of the cafeteria.

This was getting ridiculous. He'd been up and down the school, checking every possible location Brittany might be, yet he'd turned up empty handed. He was beginning to wonder if she'd left the school all together.

"No....no that's not possible." he told himself, ignoring any and all images his imagination conjured of a grief stricken Brittany getting kidnapped or lost or--he gulped--taken advantage of....

"No!" Before he knew what he was doing, Alvin slammed his fist into a nearby locker. That wasn't going to happen. Brittany was safe. Maybe not _fine_....but safe.

And if she wasn't, he'd never forgive himself.

It was right about now the sting from the locker door came back with full force, and he bit his lip to keep from crying aloud. "Well that was a really stupid thing to do." he half laughed, half cursed.

At least, those were the words coming out of his mouth. His thoughts, however, told him something else. Something _different_.

_Was_ it really stupid?

To exhibit frustration at the thought of poor, beautiful Brittany....so alone....so upset....

Hang on.

Did he just refer to her as....

"Oh, why _me_?!"

Alvin's head shot up, nearly sending his hat flying. He knew that voice.

"Brittany!" he squealed, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from his heart. Supercharged with excitement, he bolted towards the direction of her voice.  
"Brittany, it's me!" He called again, skidding to a halt around the corner. "Where are you?"

* * *

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.

He found her!

Crap!

Frantically, she rubbed her eyes, trying to remove evidence of tears before he saw her. Once was embarrassing enough.

"A-Alvin?" She forced the word from her mouth, struggling to her feet. "I-I….where are _you_?"

Ironically, on the word 'you' he stepped out from behind a row of lockers, his sea-blue eyes softening when they locked with hers. She winced, her vision beginning to blur. Not again….not in front of him _again_!

"Stop looking at me!" She barked, her voice cracking as a strand of auburn hair fell into her eyes.

Almost instantly, Alvin stopped, a….hurt….?....expression flashing across his face. "Stop looking at….Brit….what do you mean?"

She wanted to die right then and there. She'd said that aloud?! What was wrong with her today?! Eyes widened to their full extent, she took a step back, preparing to make a run for it before she collapsed in a heap.

But, as she turned to bolt, a firm clamp around her wrist held her back. With a swift and involuntary movement, the mysterious clamp tugged, swiveling her around only to meet Alvin's concerned expression.

"Now that I have your attention; let's talk." He ordered, and the pressure on her wrist tightened. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that he had been the one to hold her back, but….looking into those blue, blue orbs of his, distracted her for the moment. Before she knew what was happening, he'd taken her back to the corner and seated her down, holding her in a one-armed hug.

Instantly, a wave of emotional heat washed over, her heart pounding in her ears as the tears came back, full force.

She hated him for it. For always _doing_ this to her. Always….being there; coming to her rescue right when she needed him.

She didn't ask for it! So why….

She sobbed again and tried to hide her face with her hands. He, however, pulled them away, and forced her to look up at him. In a voice that could melt steel, he asked, "come on, Brittany….what's making you cry like that?"

The pink clad chipette's jaw nearly dropped. In all the years she'd known him, Alvin had _never_ used that kind of emotion in his voice.

It….it was….

"_You_ are, okay?!" She wailed, pushing him away, "I'm….I'm….it's _your_ fault!"

* * *

Whatever he'd expected Brittany to say, it certainly wasn't _that_. She….she was like this because of _him_? That was impossible! What could he have done to make such a normally strong girl break?

"Brit…." He managed, a pang of guilt striking him, "….I'm…." What _was_ he exactly? _Sorry_? He didn't even know what he'd done in the first place. _But I have to do something!_ He pleaded with himself, _I can't….I can't stand seeing her like this._

"Brittany." He said finally, earning him a pitiful whimper from his female counterpart. "I don't know what I did….but I'm sorry okay? I really….really am." He wrapped his arms around her once more, hoping this time, she wouldn't resist. He was trying to help, after all. And, to be honest, this was really the only way he knew how. Famous or not, when it came to situations like this, Alvin really wasn't all that skilled when dealing with girls.

"I…."

The red wearing chipmunk snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

There was a pause.

"I….l-love you."

* * *

There.

She said it.

She finally said it.

So why couldn't she face him?

"You…." she heard him stammer, shock evident in his response, "you….love….me? But….but that's….I mean…." He drew in a breath. "….Brit….isn't love supposed to be a happy thing?"

If she hadn't been such a wreck, she would have slapped him. Of course. Of _course_ he wouldn't understand. She should have expected no less.

"You know what, Alvin?" She murmured, struggling from his grasp and to her feet. "It's not important. I'll just….I have to g—"

"Brittany, wait a minute!" He interjected, joining her in a standing position, "that doesn't make any sense! How c—"

That was it. _That_ was the straw that broke her already fragile restraint. "Of course it doesn't make sense to you, you….you _idiot_!" She cried, sticking her very red face into his personal bubble. "Nothing ever does!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. This was _her_ stage now.

"Do you know….what it's like….to fall for the biggest self-absorbed airhead in the whole school! Do you?!" Her breathing had become erratic, tears stinging her eyes once again, "I didn't _wanna_ fall for you! You're….you're my rival! My personal reason for improvement! I'm Brittany Miller and you're Alvin Seville! We're the leader of our groups! Challengers, opponents, enemies! I can't….I c-can't…."

Somewhere during her explanation, she'd begun to cry again: silent trails of water sliding down her flushed cheeks. She raised a hand to wipe them away, only to realize _someone else's_ hand was already there, doing the job for her.

"Oh Brittany," Alvin chuckled, a little sadly, "you make things so difficult."

Her blush deepened, though inside, she felt sick. "_Difficult_, huh?" She muttered bitterly, brow furrowing.

He nodded, a small….smile?!....inching across his face. "How do you think_ I_ feel, falling for the vainest, most arrogant _girl_ in the entire school?"

Brittany's heart sank.

So he loved someone _else_.

"Who….?" She asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about _you_, dummy!" He said, clarifying for her. Her eyes widened, and she sniffed once again.

"You….you _are_?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I….I love ya, Brit!"

Instantaneously, the chipette's face lit up in a radient smile, one she felt from the very depth from her heart. He loved _her_. Alvin loved _her_! The pain in her heart began to wash away; feelings of both relieve and ecstasy taking its place, and before she could fully process the action, she threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered, nuzzling his neck with her cheek. A jolt of electricity shot up her spine as he returned the embrace, holding her tightly.

* * *

Just two hours ago, Alvin thought something truly terrible had happened to his female counterpart….things he shivered to even imagine. Yet….now….here they stood, hugging each other like life itself depended on it....after admitting they loved each other, no less.

Funny how things could change on a dime like that.

"Thank you." He heard her murmur, and his cheeks turned pink as his embrace tightened.

_You're welcome. _He thought, raising a hand to run his fingers through her somewhat messy—yet still silky—hair.

He wondered, vaguely, if things between them would be different now; since they'd confessed to each other and all. Though he enjoyed their playful banter, it would be nice to get close to Brittany without evoking some sort of argument.

And perhaps…when they got truly comfortable with each other….

"Alvin?"

He looked down, into her beautiful, deep blue eyes. "Yeah?"

Her peaceful smile morphed into a somewhat playful smirk. "The next time you call me arrogant and vain, I'll make sure you never get that first kiss, understand?" She laughed then, yanking down the rim of his hat.

There was no doubt about it.

The old Brittany was….

Wait, did she say 'kiss?'

* * *

**A few things:**

**If this seems similar to the story "My Secret Pain" it was totally unintentional. It's just….that story sorta sparked my creative muse, and it's one of my fave fics! So kudos to the author!**

**Second: the first four pages of this were written on my ipod, so if there are any unusual spelling/grammar mistakes, that's why.**

**Please review: as my first fanfics for a new fandom, I'm always interested in seeing what people think!**

**I really hope you liked this! **


End file.
